metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MetaRidley89
Welcome! MetaRidley89, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 03:42, July 17, 2010 Your recently added renders Hi there! I just want to say that you've been contributing AMAZING renders in several pages of this wikia! May I ask where you got them? Anyways, keep up the good work :) ! :Yeah, where did you get those? I'd really like to know. Great stuff! Please add the correct license next time, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Hello MetaRidley89, and welcome to Wikitroid. There are a couple issues with your recent edits that I would like to bring to your attention: Firstly, the seven images you recently uploaded to Wikitroid all lacked an image licensing tag indicating their copyright stats. Per our Images Policy, we require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a tag indicating their copyright status. This is actually fairly easy to add, and is usually done using the Licensing: dropdown selection box on the . Details on what licenses you should select can be found in the Images Policy, which I strongly recommend you read before you upload any more images, as - while I have fixed these images for you - images you upload in the future that don't have a copyright tag may be deleted without warning. Secondly, you should be aware that Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, and, as such, we expect that our contributors use proper spelling and grammar, as well as a professional tone-of-voice that would be appropriate to an encyclopedia, as opposed to casual writing such as that done on a blog or a social network. This edit is a pretty good example of what can be changed in most writing for it to sound more professional. Also, I've noticed that you've made lots of repeat edits to articles to correct mistakes you've made. I'd like to take this time to bring to your attention the Preview function. Next to the Save page button, you'll find one marked Preview. Use this feature before actually saving your edits to preview what your edits will look like once saved, and fix any formatting, grammar, or other errors before saving the edit. And, as a side note, I've noticed that you've been changing the properties for galleries on some articles. While there's technically nothing wrong with doing this, it's generally advised against since this can cause strange formatting errors to occur. So, I'd like to know if you have a particular reason for changing the gallery properties, or if I can go ahead and remove them (the properties, not the galleries). If you ever have any questions, please feel free to contact me on my talk page or to hop on our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC)